


Oh no (he's hot)

by RamenCat



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: I think?, M/M, Mutual Pining, Posting due to quarantine, im doing my part, its on the moon, pre s15, thats p much it, they're both thirsty as fuck, yet another fic from the depths of my google drive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenCat/pseuds/RamenCat
Summary: Grif and Simmons aren't used to seeing each other out of armor, and they're both struck by how attractive the other is. Set on the moon base.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Oh no (he's hot)

Dexter Grif had a problem. In back in basic, Simmons was a scrawny, gangly, mess. This did not stop Grif from liking him, but now the problem was less easily ignored.

After all those years in the army, it should have been obvious that Simmons had gained muscle mass. The thing was, the maroon soldier was incredibly self-conscious. The rare times he was out of armor, he wore loose-fitting clothing; he stayed fully covered even when he went to sleep. He changed quickly and made a conscious effort to not shower at the same time as anyone else. On Chorus, they didn't even share a room anymore. He rarely saw Simmons without his helmet, and never without all of his armor… except during The Incident They do Not Acknowledge.

That's why Grif didn't notice Simmons getting… buff. That was the only way to put it. He was fucking ripped. The man had been handling gatling guns and rocket launchers for years, so the arm muscles made sense. But how the fuck did that skinny nerd get a six-pack? Simmons had a metabolism like a hummingbird, so when you saw his stomach, you saw  _ all  _ of that muscle. It was fucking chiseled. And now that they were on their new moon, everyone had begun wearing civvie clothes and, worse yet,  _ swimsuits. _ And Simmons was  _ hot.  _ And Grif could not deal with this.

“Hey Grif, want to go to the waterfall?” Simmons asked.

_ Oh god. _

“Mrgh.” Grif groaned noncommitedly. On one hand, he'd get to see Simmons in a swimsuit. On the other hand, he'd have to deal with Simmons in a swimsuit. On the other other hand, Grif really did enjoy swimming. He missed Hawaii. The water park they'd built wasn't quite the same as the beaches and lagoons of his home, but the little lake a few miles away from the bases was a lot closer to it.

_ ‘Is that why he's offering?’  _ Grif thought to himself. ‘ _ That's really nice of him. And here I am being a dick about it because I'm worried about seeing him in a speedo…’ _

“You can drive. Sarge and Donut are doing… something with Lopez, that I didn’t really want to ask about, but they won't notice us take the warthog,” Simmons announced. Grif looked up at him.

“Sure. Just gimme a minute.” Simmons brightened up instantly, a smile flickering across his face before he schooled his expression. The redhead wasn't used to people being able to see it, Grif supposed. None of them were, after having the constant cover from their helmets all these years.

_ ‘It isn't enough that he's hot, he had to be cute, too.’ _

“I'll go grab my swimsuit! Meet you by the warthog in five?” Grif nodded in response. As Simmons left to his own room, Grif sighed to himself.

_ ‘Of all things, that goddamn swimsuit.’ _ Apparently, Simmons had been on a diving team for a while in High School. So, of course, the swimsuits he was used to were the tight, elastic kind.

_ ‘Why can't he just wear trunks like a normal goddamn person?’  _ Grif thought to himself as he pulled on his own swimsuit. It had palm trees on it. By the time he got to the warthog, Simmons was already in the passenger seat.

_ ‘His hair has gotten longer too,’  _ Grif mused. When it had been in a military cut, you couldn’t tell how thick and wavy it was. It looked soft. Grif wanted to run his hands through it. He pulled himself up into the driver’s seat, blared the music, and focused on the ground in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a snippet written from Simmons' perspective too, but it's not really enough for a full chapter, yet. May or may not finish/post it. I was thinking about how pale everyone would be in armor all the time, and a lot of the surprise comes from how pretty Grif looks with his more natural tan. :)


End file.
